


Versus

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom!Frank - Freeform, LeATHERMOUTH!Frank - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Sequel of Double Trouble, Smut, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, daddy!frank, iero twins, little gee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins like sharing... or maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of [Double Trouble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6382867/chapters/14616268). You can read it for the plot, but you can go ahead and read this fic without reading Double Trouble first, because I’m going to be honest here, this is just porn. And oh, if you want to read something that is complete opposite of this, then I’m shamelessly promoting my fluff one-shots which you can read [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/73585612-frerard-one-shots-fluff)! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Gerard knows this is a bad idea.

He could hear random voices in a very close distance. He even recognizes one was definitely Patrick Stump’s laughter and probably the members of _Fall Out Boy_ are standing outside Mr. Iero’s tent and are either having fun or taking a quick smoke break. And unbeknownst to the knowledge of the crew outside is the beautiful sin that both Mr. Iero and Gerard are committing inside the tent. 

Gerard knows this is _a terrible idea_ , but he can’t help but to just go on with in because, _well_ , he fucking _loves what they’re doing_. And besides, there’s really nothing he can do anymore, not when he’s already on his knees and his hot, eager tongue is softly lapping the tip of Mr. Iero’s thick cock.

“ _Ah_... Good boy,” Mr. Iero praises, hand petting his face softly before he let his fingers threads through Gerard’s bright red hair and then pulling it. Gerard whimpered, but he loves the pain. “You just love sucking cock, don’t you?”

Gerard looked up with his eyes clouded with lust, fluttering his long eyelashes and looking far too innocent for the activity he’s doing. He smiled with his eyes before he sucked hard Mr. Iero’s cock and with much intensity than before.

Mr. Iero let out a loud moan and people who pass by outside the tent possibly heard him. But both of them are lost in their world and they don’t give a damn about if anyone hears them. And Gerard is thankful now because the cock he is happily sucking right now is the CEO of the company and he has his own private tent and no one is allowed to go in without permission.

Slowly, Gerard relaxes his throat and swallows Mr. Iero’s thick cock, taking his length in as much as he can and trying his best not to gag. And feeling the warm, wet and _very wonderful_ feeling that’s enveloping his cock, Mr. Iero tightens his grip on Gerard’s hair and starts to thrust inside his mouth.

This time, it was Gerard who let out a soft moan, his left hand sliding at the back of Mr. Iero’s thigh while his right hand fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants and pulling out his hard cock. And it was unbelievable how touching his own dick send shock through his spine, making him breathless and shivered with lust.

And Mr. Iero continues to make dirty sound above him, even praising him and whispering good things about him. And Gerard feels like he’s floating in cloud nine and all his focus is the thick cock going in and out of his mouth – getting harder in every push and Gerard just greedily sucks and moves his tongue. And this is combined with the warm feeling slowly building in his stomach as he strokes his own cock.

“Oh god, Gerard,” Mr. Iero manages to say, making one hard push inside Gerard’s warm mouth and then pulling out without warning. Gerard darts his tongue out but unable to follow Mr. Iero’s length. And the man above him laughs darkly, rubbing the head of his cock over Gerard’s nose, and then in his cheeks, going down to his lips and leaving a wet trail of come and saliva. Gerard just poked his hot tongue out, looking up at Mr. Iero with his eyes, pleading to give him what he wants, _what they both wanted_.

“Please sir, come on my face,” Gerard murmurs; wet, abused mouth pressed on the tip of Mr. Iero’s cock before he starts licking – tongue swirling the slit and tasting the precome that’s already leaking. “I want your come on my face, sir...”

“ _Oh fuck_...” Mr. Iero gripped Gerard’s hair again, keeping his head steady and then his free hand wrapping around his cock and starts stroking it. Gerard opens his mouth, eager tongue out and just waiting for Mr. Iero to come on his face. And Gerard didn’t stop stroking himself too, until he felt his whole body stills – _he’s so fucking close_. And as his orgasm hit him hard like a tidal wave, he can’t help but shut his eyes closed and sees stars, his wet eyelashes caressing his flushed cheeks. And then he felt his whole body shuddered – moaning loud and dirty as he comes to his hands.

“Shit, that was hot,” Mr. Iero breathes heavily, hands still stroking his cock. Gerard smirked, but his tongue is still out of his mouth. He then wiped his come on his own jeans before he slides it on the back of Mr. Iero’s thighs, now both hands holding onto him and keeping him close. Gerard couldn’t feel his legs anymore...

It doesn’t take long and a few more strokes with his own cock and Mr. Iero spills his hot come on Gerard’s face, some landing on Gerard’s tongue and lips and then some dripping from his chin. And Gerard just happily licks his mouth before he swallows and even letting out a delicious sound, like it’s the best thing he ever tasted. Mr. Iero can’t help but moan at the sight, but it turns out that it isn’t over because Gerard wipes the come on his chin with his index finger before he licks the come he collected with his finger, looking up at Mr. Iero with his dirty, seductive eyes.

Gerard struggles to stand up, and fortunately, Mr. Iero grabbed his arm and helped him stand up. When they’re now face to face, Mr. Iero pulled him in and kisses him hungrily and accidentally biting his lower lip. He then pushes his tongue inside Gerard’s mouth and _fuck_ , he could taste himself. And it’s so dirty and raw, but so fucking good.

Mr. Iero have this burning desire to push Gerard to the available couch inside his private tent and undress him, kiss the hell out of him and mark his beautiful skin until his own cock is hard again so he can fuck him. But they’re only stealing some time because he knows that people will start looking for him, especially Bob. _Fucking Bob_. Mr. Iero decided that he’ll settle with this, _for now_.

And Gerard moans as Mr. Iero kisses him, his whole body going boneless. And the good thing was Mr. Iero’s hand is around his waist, the other cupping his ass so he can stay standing.

“We should clean up,” Mr Iero says when he pulls away from the heated kiss.

Gerard nods, tucking his length inside his pants and zipping it. Mr. Iero did the same and then pulls his black handkerchief from his pants and starts wiping the remaining come off Gerard’s face.

“You’re so good, baby,” Mr Iero praises him and Gerard blushes and smiles.

“Do you think they’re looking for us, sir?” Gerard suddenly asks, grabbing the hand sanitizer from the plastic table beside them and pouring some on his hand, and then offering the bottle to his boss.

“Maybe,” Mr. Iero shrugs, cleaning his hand. “The photoshoot’s over but I still need to check if it’s good. But you,” Mr. Iero pulls Gerard to his chest, “Your work’s done here so...”

Gerard giggles, bringing his hand to Mr. Iero’s and tangling them. He looked up at him, looking innocent again and as if they didn’t just had sex a few moments ago. “Can I leave then? But will I see you later, sir?”

“Yes. You can go back to your room if you want to. And if you’re a good boy, then maybe I’ll ask you to come to my suite,” Mr. Iero says, voice gone serious and _dominating_. And Gerard loves this side of him and call him _sir,_ even in bed.

Gerard nodded his head slightly. Still looking at Mr. Iero, he asks, “Is Frank gonna be―”

 _“In my room too?”_ Mr. Iero smirked, reading very clear what’s on Gerard’s mind. “Maybe? I’m not sure what his schedule is for today, but he's my twin and we share that room. _Why?_ You miss your _daddy_?”

Gerard cheeks flushes, tearing his eyes away from Mr. Iero. It is still not very clear, _well verbally_ , what’s going on between the three of them. And it is mind-blowing, knowing that both of them fucked him last night and this morning. And it’s wonderful and Gerard really enjoyed it.

Mr. Iero lifted Gerard’s chin so he can look at his eyes again. “So?”

Gerard knows he cannot lie. And so, he nodded his head. Yes, he miss Frank and a part of him badly wants to repeat what happened last night and this morning.

“Well, we’ll just see later then,” Mr. Iero says. “But for now, I want you to be good, okay? I’ll call you later. I still have a meeting to attend to in an hour.”

“Aww,” Gerard pouts, wrapping both his arms around Mr. Iero’s middle and then pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I thought that maybe before I go back to my room, we can have lunch first.”

“I’m busy.”

“But sir,” Gerard says, and this time fluttering his eyelashes and innocently making himself irresistible in the eyes of his boss.

Mr. Iero rolls his eyes, but he’s really close to ditching all his today’s agenda so he can be with him. “Gerard,” he says firmly and dominating. Gerard shivered and swallowed – there’s a nervous flutter going on inside his stomach and he loves it. “Don’t let me repeat myself or I’m gonna punish you. You want that? You want me to punish you?”

 _Yes._ Gerard wants to be punished. But he says the opposite. “No Sir...” he replied, but he’s smiling on the inside. He’ll have to think about doing something naughty that will make Mr. Iero punish him.

But as if Mr. Iero can read his mind, he just smirked and pinched Gerard’s bum.

“Come on,” Mr. Iero says, flattening Gerard’s sex hair and fixing it. He looked down and saw that Gerard’s pants are soiled with both come and dirt but there’s nothing they can do about it.

Mr. Iero pressed another kiss on Gerard’s lips before he unzips the tent’s door.

-

Gerard saw his reflection from the coffee shop’s window. He looks pretty decent, but there are stains not only in his pants but also in his grey shirt. He just hope that no one will figured out what those stains really are. He’s wearing the same clothes that he wore last night and the jacket is something he just borrowed from Mr. Iero. And as much as he wanted to go back to his room and change this morning, both he and Mr. Iero were running late for today’s Fall Out Boy’s photoshoot. And it’s because the three of them woke up late and the twins fucked him hard again.

Gerard ordered a cup of coffee, on the go. Though he wants to spend time in this cozy coffee shop, and probably have his lunch, he decided that he’ll go back to his room first and change his clothes, or maybe take a shower? He'll decide about that later.

All of a sudden, Gerard felt an arm snaked around his waist. Startled, Gerard looked at his left side and is about to scream when he saw that it was Frank.

“Hey,” Frank greets him, smiling at him. “Photoshoot’s over?”

Gerard blushes, not realizing that he’s biting his lower lip. Frank smells good, perhaps he just took a shower a while ago and he just went down here to order coffee – because the coffee they asked earlier that morning tastes horrible.

Gerard shook his head. “Not yet. They're still reviewing the photos. But I’m no longer needed there and your brother told me that I can leave if I want to.”

“Hmm... Okay.” Frank shrugs and then ordered a cup of coffee. Frank’s arm is still on his waist, and anyone who can see them will assume that they’re boyfriends. And that thought made Gerard blush a darker shade than before.

Once their coffee’s done, Frank took a small sip and looked at Gerard. “So where are you going to?”

Gerard gripped his coffee, and it’s fucking hot. But the warm feeling building inside his body is much stronger. “I... I’m going back to my room.”

“ _Oh... I see._ ” Frank’s voice is gentle, but Gerard knows there’s something behind it and he knows what’s running in Frank’s mind. He can see it in his eyes – dark and filled with lust. He wonder if Frank can see it in his eyes too.

"Do you want to come with me―"

Frank smirked, lowering his hand until it rests on the curve of Gerard’s ass.

_“―Daddy?”_


	2. Chapter 2

Frank immediately crashes his lips to Gerard once they’re inside his room, licking and nipping Gerard’s soft lips as if he couldn’t get enough. Everything is _so rough_ , _so eager_ and Frank pushing his tongue inside and licking him hungrily.

“Frank, _wait_ , _wait_...” Gerard breathes out as he pulls away, which is really needed as he’s still clutching his coffee cup tight in his hands. He carefully dropped his cup and his room keycard on the nearest available table, which is conveniently just behind him. And when he turns around, Frank is looking at him intently, a smirk forming in his lips. And he looks so gorgeous in his eyes that Gerard wants to cry. “Please, _please_ , let me take a shower first?”

“But you don’t need one.” Frank wrapped his arms around his middle, placing tiny kisses on Gerard’s neck and then licking a stripe up to his ear. “You’re just gonna get _dirty_ again...” he whispers darkly before biting the outer shell.

A cold shiver travels down to his spine and a silent moan slips from Gerard’s lips. “Please, Frankie...” Frank then starts to suck bruises on his neck and Gerard felt his knees trembles, his breath caught in his chest. “ _Daddy_ , _ah..._ please? I feel so dirty... I’m wearing these clothes since yesterday...”

And it’s all true. Gerard could feel the grime and sweat from his skin sticking to his skin. Hell, he haven’t even properly wash his hands yet. 

Frank pulls away and moves his hand to caress Gerard’s cheeks. He then rolls his eyes before he nodded. And Gerard gave him a smile and placed a quick kiss on Frank’s lips. “Make it quick, baby,” Frank added.

Gerard beams at him. “I will, daddy!” he happily says and then he marches towards the bathroom. 

-

And it was _real_ quick.

Gerard opted to wear a bathrobe this time and dried his hair with the towel. When Gerard opened the door, he immediately saw Frank sitting on his bed, shoes and socks off, back against the headboard and his hand busy scrolling his smartphone. Gerard then picked up the coffee he left from the table near the main door and drinks it, his eyes still glued on Frank.

When Frank looked up at him, he smiled warmly and then dropped his phone on his bedside table.

“Come here,” Frank calls. Gerard made a few more gulps from his cup before he put it back and crawl to the bed. And he’s not wearing anything behind his bathrobe. Without asking Frank, Gerard just went ahead and sat on his lap and rests his hand on his chest. “So, where are we?” Frank cocks an eyebrow and resting his hand at Gerard’s back.

Gerard looked at him before he shrugged. “Uhm, I don’t know, daddy,” he says in a playful tone, his index finger now circling around Frank’s clothed chest. And when Gerard’s finger lightly passes his right nipple, Frank groaned. “But you can do anything that you want,” Gerard purred, biting his lower lip.

  _“Really?”_ Frank pressed his face against his neck, smelling him before planting kisses. And Gerard can’t deny that he really loves it when he could feel how rough his daddy’s facial hair is against his soft skin. “You will let daddy do anything he wants _?_ ” Frank whispers darkly, his playful hands now untangling the tie of Gerard’s soft bathrobe.

Gerard felt his face heats up and gave his daddy a small nod as his response. Frank slowly removes his robe and then the next thing Gerard knows is Frank had now him laying on his back and naked.

“You’re so pretty, my baby boy,” Frank says and now he’s the one on straddling Gerard’s stomach. Frank’s rakes his gaze over his baby boy’s smooth and pale skin. And the love marks in his body from last night and this morning’s are very visible now against the natural light coming from the room’s huge windows. And Frank couldn’t even remember which the marks he left in his skin are and which are from his twin brother’s. Frank then starts touching Gerard’s smooth chest, going slowly to his sides. And _good lord_ , Frank can’t even believe that Gerard just allows him to do anything he wanted to him.

And Gerard just watches Frank as he touches him slowly, and every touch sends excitement in his spine going straight to his throbbing cock, which is now hard. Frank is not saying anything as he just touches his body very gently like he’s worshipping it. And in that silence, all he could hear is his own heart beating way too loud against his chest, anticipating what Frank will do next.

And it doesn’t take long because Frank discarded his cardigan, throwing it down the floor which was shortly followed by his shirt. Now naked from waist up, Frank unbuckles his belt, then unbuttons and unzips his pants. And it also joins the pile of his clothes down the floor.

Now only wearing black boxer’s shorts, Frank lowered his body down and crashes his lips to Gerard’s again, his hands roaming and caressing his body. And every touch feels so hot against Gerard’s skin and he couldn’t help but moan when Frank’s erection starts rubbing against his.

“I really _really_ want to fuck you _now_ ,” Frank says when he pulls away for air. He holds Gerard’s hand up to his head and kisses him eagerly again, tongue licking and running in his bottom lip before he slips his tongue inside his mouth again. “You’re so pretty, oh god,” Frank whispers hotly near his ear when he pulls away and Gerard can’t helped but arch his back a little, and spreading his legs.

“I want you, daddy,” Gerard replies, nipping his lower lip and his body is now burning in so much lust and want.

“Say it, baby boy,” Frank murmurs, hot breath still ghosting near his ear. “Say what you want.”

Gerard blushes and loving how tight his daddy’s grip around his wrists. “I want to feel you inside me, daddy... Please daddy,” he says, looking straight at his daddy’s eyes. And the way Gerard said it and looks at him made Frank’s confined cock twitch inside his boxers.

Letting go of Gerard’s hand, Frank looked at him and smirked before he leaned down and pressed another kiss on Gerard’s lips. Frank pulls away but leans down again to pepper him with butterfly kisses, starting from his flushed chest, and going down to his stomach. And when Frank is now kissing and licking the skin close to his cock, Gerard can’t help but to arched his back even more, one hand gripping the sheets while his other arm covering his eyes.

But Frank only pressed a chaste kiss on the tip of his cock and licked the tip once, which made Gerard mewled and that made Frank smirked even more. He then resumes kissing Gerard, this time, on his thigh before turning him over so Gerard is now lying on his stomach.

And Frank’s hand immediately landed on the soft curve of Gerard’s pretty and very smooth ass. He’s just kneading it, and for a split second, he thought about spanking it, but it’s not really his thing. _He’ll leave that to his brother_. He then moves his hand until his finger was now pressed on the hot pucker of Gerard’s hole.

And Frank didn’t miss hearing Gerard’s breath hitched when he starts rubbing his hole. Frank then shuffles, folding Gerard’s knees so his ass is on the air. And they’re both sweating hard though it’s very cold inside the room. 

“You really have a pretty hole, baby,” Frank says darkly, licking his lips. Both his hands are now kneading his baby boy’s pale bum again. “It’s so pink, so hot, baby...”

Gerard whimpered, his face flushing a deeper shade of red from hearing those dirty words. Gerard is about to turn his head to see what Frank is doing when he felt something warm and very wet pressed against his hole.

Frank starts to lick his quivering hole and Gerard moaned out loud, curling his toes because it feels _so good_. Frank then presses his tongue hard, licking and swirling around and he’s really enjoying the sound Gerard is making above him. And the way Gerard writhes above him is more than enough to send excitement to his own cock, which is now very hard.

And Gerard really can’t stop moaning and he’s breathing heavily, feeling the wonderful weight of Frank’s wet tongue against his tight hole. Frank then alternates from licking to even nibbling his tight puckered hole, making Gerard to grip his sheets even more that it made his knuckles turns white.

“ _Daddy, ah,_ ” Gerard pants above him, his eyes tightly shut and just feeling the way Frank moves his mouth and tongue against his hole. “Please, I want to feel you inside me, please daddy, _please_  just fill me up...”

“Oh fuck,” Frank shivered at the way Gerard said that, and he wondered if he’s aware how dirty it sounds. “Okay, okay,” Frank then licked and covered his fingers with his own spit before he starts rubbing and playing Gerard’s wet hole with his finger.

 _“Daddy!”_ Gerard whined, turning his head around. Frank just smirked at him and without warning, he inserted a finger inside him, making Gerard moaned loud and long.

“You’re so wet, baby. So wet for me... _So hot._ ” Frank whispers before inserting another finger inside and stretching him. Frank also leaned forward and starts kissing his baby boy’s pale bum, and then going up to his back. It doesn’t take any longer when Frank inserted a third finger inside, making Gerard bit his lower lip a little bit hard this time, his breath caught in his chest.

Frank pulled just one finger out and then he starts to work his fingers in and out of Gerard’s hole. Gerard let out a gasp when he Frank curved his fingers, brushing it against his prostate.

“Oh, fuck...” Gerard mewled, his breath uneven now. “Please please... fuck me now, daddy... please...”

“Okay...” Frank breathes out as he pulled his fingers out. Gerard let out a soft whimper at the loss of fingers inside him. “Where’s your stuff?”

“In my bag, daddy. Inside one of the pockets,” Gerard replied immediately, turning to his back. He’s sweating and his chest and cheeks are now flushed. He feels so fucking hot right now but knowing that in a few moments he will feel his daddy inside him sends shiver run down to his spine. Frank then opened Gerard’s bag and unzipped one of the pockets.

 _“Oh!”_ Frank smirked as he grabbed hold Gerard’s pink vibrator. When Gerard saw that Frank is holding his vibrator, Gerard felt his face heats up that he had to cover his eyes with his arm, feeling a little bit embarrassed. “I will definitely use this toy next time, baby.” Frank then put the vibrator back and get the lube out.

Frank removed his boxers out and his cock sprang free, the round tip of his cock now leaking precome. He then kneeled in between Gerard’s thighs before he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand and wrapped it around his swollen cock, coating it until every inch is very slick and wet. He also wipes the rest of the cold lube at Gerard’s hole, which made the man under him whimpered in excitement.

Frank leaned down and pressed a kiss on Gerard’s lips. Gerard then lifted his hips up and wrapped it around Frank’s waist...

And slowly, Frank presses his hot, swollen tip against Gerard’s, pushing in and sliding all the way in. Gerard gasped, feeling how warm and full he feels, and his eyes wide open and looking up at Frank who’s smiling lovingly at him.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Gerard breathes out, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck. And when Frank is finally buried deep inside him, he leaned down again and kisses him, passionately and eagerly. He wants this warm feeling to last, when he’s inside Gerard and feels how tight and warm he is.

Lips still joined together, Frank pulled back and slid his cock back inside again, a little bit deeper this time which made Gerard pulled away and let out a breathy moan. Frank didn’t waste any time as he starts to thrust his cock in and out of Gerard’s hole, his eyes focused on the man below him who’s writhing and moaning, his hands sliding at the back of Frank and gripping and clawing gently against Frank’s flushed skin.

“Daddy... daddy...” Gerard panted, face contorts to both lust and pleasure with every thrust from Frank. “Faster, please...”

Frank just leaned down and pressed his face against Gerard’s neck before he speeds up his thrusts. His skin is burning with so much lust, whole body radiating with heat from desire, and he can’t help but to moan when he felt Gerard’s warm muscles tightens around his cock.

Frank then snaked both his arms around Gerard’s middle, holding him tight and to be with him as close as he can. He’s still inside him, still thrusting in and out, and much deeper and harder this time. He then changed his angle a little bit and Gerard let out a choked sob, his eyes opened wide.

 _“More, daddy!”_ Gerard gasped and just letting Frank do whatever he wants to do with his body. Gerard’s swollen cock is trapped between their flushed and warm body and he could feel his orgasm is building up as Frank continues to hit his prostate, each thrust impossibly getting even harder and pleasurable.

“So pretty, baby,” Frank murmurs near his ear. “So good for daddy.”

“ _Ah_... I’m so... so close, d-daddy,” Gerard felts his own arms and legs going weaker and boneless ad Frank continues to fuck him hard, and Frank still holding him close to his body. And Gerard really wants this moment to last and he’s enjoying every single thing about it. He likes the way his daddy holds him close to his body as he fucks him, he loves the way Frank brushes his lips against his skin when he kisses him and how his facial hair feels so sexy against it. He also love the way he calls him his baby.

“Me too, baby,” Frank pants, speeding up his thrusts and brutally hitting his prostate much harder.

“Please come inside me, d-daddy,” Gerard pants, his back arching even more around Frank’s tight embrace. “Fill me up, d-daddy...”

And Gerard let out a loud moan when his orgasm hit him hard, spilling his own warm come between their stomach and chest. Frank continues to thrusts his cock inside Gerard, still hitting his prostate which made Gerard whimpered due to over-sensitivity, his muscles continues to clench around his daddy's cock. But Frank doesn’t plan to stop, feeling his balls tighten up as his orgasm is slowly building up inside...

And it only takes a few more hard thrust before Frank came inside Gerard, spilling his come inside and filling him up just what he requested. Gerard felt the warm seed filling him up and he can’t help but to feel breathless, his daddy’s cock pulsing deliciously inside him.

Frank thrust a few more times before he pulled out his softening cock. And Gerard whimpered at the sudden loss of his daddy’s cock inside him, some of his daddy’s come dripping out from his hole.

Frank then kisses Gerard again, this time, tenderly and very gently. Frank pulled away after a few moments and grabbed the tissue packet from his Gerard’s bag. He plucked a few out and wiped the come at his baby stomach and then his. Frank then threw the tissue somewhere down the floor.

“Are you okay?” Frank asks as he lay down beside Gerard. Gerard moved a little bit and rested his head on Frank’s flushed chest.

“Yes daddy,” he pants before pressing kisses to his chest. He still feels boneless but he loves it how warm his daddy is beside him. Frank then wrapped his arm around Gerard, cuddling him. And Gerard gave him a warm smile, looking up at his daddy.

After a few moments, Frank turned his body slightly to grab his phone. “Oh damn, I only have an hour left,” Frank says as he checks the time. Gerard watches him quietly as his daddy checks his phone.

When Frank saw his baby boy watching him, he planted a kiss on his head and smiled. “Sorry baby, I had to leave early tonight,” Frank says sadly, his free hand now gently petting Gerard’s hair and then stroking his back.

“Where are you going, daddy?” Gerard whispers, placing tiny kisses on his daddy’s chest.

“Just meeting old friends. They just finished their tour down South and they’re taking a break before they go to Europe next month for the last leg of their tour,” Frank explains, dropping his phone down the bed. "The band promised them that we'll meet them tonight."

Gerard pouts. “When will I see you again, daddy?” he asks as he interlaces their hands together. Frank smiled at the gesture.

“We’ll see each other at the office, baby,” Frank answers, pulling Gerard closer. “Don’t be sad, okay?”

Gerard nodded before he smiled back at his daddy. “Okay...”

Frank placed another kiss, this time on his forehead.

-

It was dark and cold when Gerard woke up later that day. The other side of his bed empty and cold and it appears that Frank left him while he’s sleeping. He feels sad, or maybe _empty_ – Gerard’s not really sure what he is feeling but maybe all he wanted right now is someone beside him to cuddle with him. And feeling a little bit disappointed, Gerard dig through his stuff from his duffel bag and grabbed for new clothes.

Once he cleaned up and dressed, he grabbed the smartphone that he left from the pocket of Mr. Iero’s jacket. He starts scrolling through the e-mails he received – some are just messages with the usual attachments filled with documents that he need to process for this week.

But Gerard felt even sad when he read the messages from Mr. Iero.

Aside from Mr. Iero’s simple requests of forwarding the PR documents to Bob, he also found out that his boss had to leave early tomorrow for New York to meet some important person in the industry. But his boss went ahead and wrote a personal e-mail to Gerard, saying that he’s very sorry because he can’t meet him tonight because he’s busy and that he will probably see him on Tuesday or Wednesday.

Shrugging, Gerard left his room and went down to grab some food to eat. And since he will not see either Frank or his boss later tonight, he decided to just go back to his room after he had his dinner and probably pack his stuff and ask for an early check out tomorrow.

And Gerard was left wondering what will happen to him this coming week.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few weeks after the Heldrich’s incident._

Gerard grimaced as he arranges his boss’ another hectic schedule for the next week. He doesn’t know how his boss manages to juggle attending events, hold board member meetings to update them about the current status of their investments and manage the whole firm in general. His boss hasn’t set a foot yet to his firm since Monday and Gerard is relaying all his schedules both thru email and phone.

And Gerard’s professional. Yes, he may be a secretary but _goddamn it_ , he’s the best secretary in this music firm and everyone respects his ability. Both Ray and Lindsey are impressed with how he well he arranges their boss’ schedule. Basically, he manages Mr Iero’s life.

But behind closed doors, it was Mr Iero who _manages_ Gerard’s life.

Gerard licks his lower lip and gave a silent moan, pressing the heel of his palm against his hard-on as he remembers what happened a week before. It was insanely hot as he remember the moment when he was on his knees under his boss’ desk, sucking his brains out.

Gerard would love a repeat of that, preferably where his boss will fuck him using a vibrator while he sucks his cock under his table. Sometimes Gerard is so tempted to add a one-hour block in his boss’ schedule solely so they can do some dirty deed in his boss’ office. But he reminds himself he’s a professional, though he’s really fucking horny and he will do anything just so his boss will fuck him again.

But what Gerard really dreams most of the time is when the twins penetrated him at the same time. That particular incident really blow his fucking mind because never in his wildest thought that they will fit inside him at the same time. And they are both huge for heaven’s sake. He wonders how he looks at that moment – he could see himself the way the twins fucked him that night at Heldrich. He wonders how dilated and black his pupils are or the way he arches his back, and if his mouth had gone slack and his lips so swollen and wet. He imagines the way the twins’ cock slide in and out from his hole. And Gerard can’t help but to giggle, aware what a cock-slut he is. If only Frank – _his daddy’s_ around, he would love to play with him and be his innocent little boy and ask him he could suck his cock. And maybe he can ask his daddy if his brother can join them, then maybe Gerard’s wish will finally come true – that he’ll get fucked again by them. Too bad Frank’s so busy and that he’s in New York right now for some music-related shit.

Gerard rubs his face, trying to hide how aroused he is just by thinking about it. It won’t look good with his image if someone noticed that he’s blushing and shit, his cock is hard – he really need to stop thinking about the twins.

But after that incident, everything changes between the three of them. Both Frank and Anthony either calls or texts him, mostly at night to check if he’s already at home. They are both sweet like that and Gerard blushes knowing that these two insanely hot guys like him. And Gerard doesn’t even have to choose because he can have them both. What a lucky bastard he is.

Gerard sighs, leaning against his chair and stretching his legs under his table. He then opened the attachment from his mail and immediately forwarded the said email from a music producer to Ray, their sound engineer. Ray will be joining their boss to a music festival coming next month and they already finalized their gold sponsorship with the company who arranges it. Frank’s band will be performing there as well.

Gerard spent the whole afternoon printing important document, shredding others, and generally running his boss’ life because that’s his job. He efficiently arranges the new folders at his boss’ table, wondering when he’ll drop by again.

The secretary runs his finger to the black oak wood table, and another dirty thought crosses his mind. He wants his boss to fuck him against this desk. He imagines himself, spread against the table and his boss standing between his legs and touching his cock. He’s so sure this table can support the weight of two grown men and he imagines the way his boss’ cock thrusts in and out of his hole, while he’s crying out for his name. What will make it even better if his boss ties his hands using his necktie so no matter how much he wants to touch himself, he can’t do that. Or use it as a blindfold. He wonders if he can be naughty while at work without risking his job. He wonders if it be enough to make Mr. Iero spank him? Spanking him inside his office will be hot.

Gerard went back to his station and stopping himself from thinking about the twins fucking him. Gerard took a deep breath and resumes with his frantic typing as he received a lot emails and he needs to respond to each of them. He stopped for a while to receive a package from the mailman.

Another hour passed when his office phone rings.

 _“Gerard? It’s Anthony,”_ his boss immediately says when Gerard picked up the phone.

“Hi boss,” Gerard drops another paper on top of the stack he needs to shred later.

 _“Did you receive any parcel today? Perhaps a box or whatever, I’m not even sure,”_ Mr Iero rambles, sounding frantic from the other line. Gerard hopes everything’s fine.

“Yes sir,” Gerard replies, picking up the package. “From Mr Warner?”

 _“Yes. I need that for tomorrow’s meeting at New York,”_ Mr Iero replies and Gerard’s completely aware about that meeting. _“I’m leaving early in the morning and I’m still stuck on a meeting until nine PM. Can you bring it in my house tonight if that’s okay with you?”_

“Yes,” Gerard immediately replies. “There are a couple of urgent files here where they need you to sign, sir. Should I bring them too?”

 _“Sounds great,”_ Mr Iero says from the other line. _“I can ask our messenger to pick them up tomorrow from my building’s reception area and bring it back to the office.”_

“Okay, sir.”

_“Or you can just spend the night in my place tonight.”_

Gerard blinks. “What?”

 _“I mean, you can stay the night so the next morning you can bring the documents back to the office,”_ Mr Iero suggested and Gerard blushes. _“Only if you want to,”_ Mr Iero purred and Gerard swallows.

“I...” he breathes, trying to calm his nerves and his cock suddenly became interested. He wonders how his boss can turn him on with his voice alone. “Yes sir, I would love to.”

_“Great. I’ll see you tonight, Gerard. You have a duplicate key to my apartment, right?”_

“Yes,” Gerard replies, a little breathless. Being the secretary to company’s top executive, Gerard has a spare copy of Mr Iero’s very fancy apartment just in case situations where Gerard need him to sign urgent papers or drop important parcels and packages.

 _“Good. I can’t wait to see you, Gerard.”_ Mr Iero says before he unexpectedly ended the call.

After the call, Gerard wonders if he can send Mr Warner a fruit basket since he’s the reason why Gerard got invited to his boss’ house tonight.

And Gerard can’t wait to see Mr Iero too.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard wasn’t sure how other people, specifically secretaries could go sleeping around with their bosses – and his situation is way unique compare to them because he already have a three-some together with his boss’ twin brother. Gerard can’t even believe that he have the chance to exercise his kinks with these guys – not only that he have a daddy, but he knows he only need to push some buttons for Mr Iero to go crazy and dominate the shit out of him.  He needs to plan that well because Gerard will never ask Mr Iero if he can tie him on his bed or spank him inside his office.

At exactly nine thirty that evening, Gerard was standing outside the door of his boss’ very swanky condo. He frowns after he slid the key and turns out it is in fact, not locked. When he opened the door, his boss was standing at the foyer, smirking at him. Gerard felt his face grow warm, flushed and Mr Iero reaches out and grabs his hand.

Gerard wonders just how in the world he got so lucky and he admits that he truly misses his goddamn gorgeous boss terribly and he is so glad to be here. Mr Iero suddenly snorts, wrapping an arm on his waist and kissing him.

“You think I’m gorgeous?” his boss whispers while nipping his jaw.

Gerard blinked adorably. “Did I say that out loud?”

Mr Iero smiles and kisses his mouth and Gerard just let him.

Twenty minutes later, Gerard found himself with his left cheek tightly pressed against the marble of his boss’ kitchen counter. His tight pants were now puddle around his boots and he could feel his mouth had gone slack, his eyes rolled back as Mr Iero fucks him with so much force in every thrust, hitting his prostate in every slide.

“Sorry,” Gerard grimaces at the come he left from his boss’ counter. And hell, his hole is fucking leaking and it slowly trickles down his pale thighs and it shouldn’t even feel sexy but Gerard feel his cock starts to stir again solely because of that. Good thing they’re both clean and safe.

His boss just gave a breathy laugh as his response, pulling Gerard close to his chest. He almost tripped when Gerard tries to kick his pants away. He should’ve removed his boots earlier but his mind is too preoccupied with his boss.  Their cocks touches when his boss pulls him in and fuck, Gerard’s starting to get hard again like he’s a teenager all over again.

“Come on,” Mr Iero took his hand and Gerard felt something funny in his chest. Their eyes met and there’s also a different look in his face – _fondness?_ Gerard’s not sure. But his boss shook his head and Gerard just shrugs, completely dismissing it.

“Oh my god, you have the best bed, sir,” Gerard points out, sitting in the middle of his boss’ king-sized bed. He starts removing his remaining clothes and throwing it carelessly to the floor. His boss also strips his clothing off, his dark eyes never leaving Gerard.

“I intend to keep you here until morning,” Mr Iero replies and crawls at him. He kisses Gerard again and the Gerard felt his whole world narrows between them, without caring about anything. His boss sucks on his neck, hard that Gerard knows will definitely bruise. Gerard knows that the twins both love leaving bruises in his pale skin.

“I’ll fuck you again, baby,” his boss whispers, licking and nipping his earlobe. Gerard only response are his breathy moans. “I love the feeling of my cock inside you.”

“Please...” Gerard didn’t know what he’s asking. But his boss appears to understand what he wants.

It took another hour for his boss to fuck him again. Before that, his boss kissed the hell out of him, even rimmed him and left bruises all over his chest and back. In the process, he had heard all kinds of moans that slipped out of Gerard’s mouth. Side by side, his boss fucked him again, holding Gerard so close to his body and buried his face against his neck. His boss won’t stop whispering, praising how good Gerard is and how tight he is around his cock.

Gerard felt thoroughly fucked out that night.

-

It was a pain to hide the bruise his boss left in his neck and Gerard had to keep the scarf wound around his neck all the time. Good thing it’s a Friday and people rarely drops by at his station.

Lindsey is a different case though as he dragged him outside for lunch. She can’t stop smiling and won’t stop bugging Gerard who he is currently involved with. Gerard just laughs and swore that he’ll tell her when the right time comes. Besides, he just cannot tell her directly that it was his boss and his twin brother. Last time he checked with the company policies, his involvement with his boss is an HR nightmare.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing the same tasks, with the addition of consolidating a few files for Mr Iero and print copies for Ray and the PR Department. The festival is the next big thing that will happen three weeks from now and Gerard knows that the office tends to be busy at this time. Ray expresses his excitement being involved with the organizers of the festival and it's also a huge bonus that he’ll have the chance to watch all kinds of bands and musicians perform.

Ray also asks Gerard if he’s coming with them, in which Gerard simply shook his head. He would love to go but he’s not actually part of any department and he knows that Jamia is Mr Iero’s secretary when they’re on the grounds. Besides, the office won’t survive if Gerard leaves for a few days.

With a sigh, Gerard resumes with his work and can’t wait for the weekend. Aside from the usual cleaning his apartment and do his laundry, he doesn’t have any plans yet.

It was around six in the evening when someone tapped at his table. Gerard was so focused on the numbers in the file he’s consolidating together that he didn’t noticed that Frank is standing in front of his station.

It took Gerard a few seconds before he croaked a greeting, his mouth gone dry because Frank looks so fucking hot with his white shirt and black leather jacket.

“I though you’re in New York?” he asks, saving his file.

“We finished our commitments early,” Frank replies, leaning down and stole a quick kiss from Gerard. “Busy?”

Gerard shook his head. “Just the usual tasks I need to finish before I leave, why?”

“I want to take you out, if that’s all right.” Frank says then he frowns. “I hope you don’t have any plans.”

“No, I’m free tonight,” Gerard says shyly and Frank visibly beams. “I... I would love to go out with you.”

“Great!” Frank smiles and tucks his hands into his pockets. “Wait. Why are you wearing a scarf? It’s not that cold here,” he points out, raising an eyebrow.

Confused, Gerard just blinks at him before he blushes a dark shade of red. “Uhm...”

Frank pulled his right hand from his pocket and removed the scarf from Gerard’s neck. Gerard didn’t even have the chance to make any protest, and besides, he already thinks Frank already knows why he’s wearing a scarf.

Frank clicked his tongue and Gerard swore he even heard him growl. His eyes are suddenly dark and Gerard could feel how hot Frank’s fingers as he touches the bruise his brother left in his neck.

“I’ll swing by at Ray’s office, Gee,” Frank says, cupping his cheek. “I’ll go get you in an hour, is that alright?”

Gerard can only nod, blinking. “Okay.”

The smile is back on Frank’s face and he leans down and again and kisses Gerard. Gerard almost whimpered when Frank pulled away. Frank just chuckles before he said goodbye.

It appears that Gerard now have plans for the coming weekend.


End file.
